PS : Pensées Secrètes
by Den'Kitsu
Summary: Yato sait qu'il est lié à Yukine puisqu'il est son arme divine, il ressent ce qu'il ressent, mais est-ce qu'il peut entendre ses pensées ?


Hello ! Ceci est la fic d'un ami qui m'a _gentillement_ demandé de la poster sur mon compte, lui qui n'en a pas. Enfin voilà, si vous voulez une suite précisez-le, moi j'voudrais bien qu'il la fasse mais il se fout de mon avis -3-

* * *

L'auto-proclamé dieu en survêtement était assis sur un banc d'un parc proche du sanctuaire où il passait ses nuits. Regardant frénétiquement son téléphone chaque fois que quelqu'un passait à côté, il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'ennuyait ferme de sa solitude. Depuis que son arme blonde était chez Hiyori, il était seul jusqu'aux moments où il recevait l'appel de potentiels clients qui auraient pris la peine de s'arrêter en pleine rue pour enregistrer le numéro d'un SDF tagué à la rache sur un mur, dont les bombes de peinture jonchaient le sol non loin ou étaient balancées dans les poubelles les plus proches. Espérant qu'il serait plus solicité ainsi, et deviendrait accessoirement un dieu populaire, il en avait aussi écrit dans les métros, toilettes publiques, ou même sur la face d'une fontaine... Mais depuis quelques jours, malgré ses services si peu coûteux, les gens ne semblaient pas dans le besoin, même pas pour faire le ménage ou quelques courses. Il regarda sa bouteille, elle était à moitié remplie et le niveau de pièces semblait stagner même lorsqu'on la tournait dans d'autres sens. Sans ses petits boulots irréguliers, il n'avait pas non plus vraiment de nouvelles du gamin, et ne supportait plus non plus de douleur à la nuque. Ça lui manquait presque... Enfin seulement les petites décharges qui le chatouillaient juste ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Celles-ci étaient généralement provoquées par de brèves pensées perverses, ou lorsque son regard se plantait là où il ne devrait pas, sans même qu'il ne le fasse exprès. Il n'a pas subit ces légères douleurs depuis sans doute trois semaines. Et cela faisait autant de temps que Yato se demandait –question qu'il savait sortie de nulle part– si il pouvait entendre les pensées de Yukine. Peut-être suffisait-il qu'il se concentre assez dessus, après tout il ressentait les émotions de son arme, alors pourquoi pas savoir à quoi il pensait ? Bien qu'il n'y fasse habituellement pas attention, il resta un temps à réfléchir sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas empiéter sur sa vie privée, mais ce gamin lui semblait assez étrange par moments, comme lorsqu'il boudait sans raison évidente. Peut-être était-il seulement très susceptible. Et ça, il ne pourrait pas le savoir tant qu'il n'aurait pas exploré ses pensées ! Qui sait, si ça se trouve, le susceptible de service était peut-être... amoureux ? Ce qui pourrait sembler étrange, puisqu'il ne peut être vu de personne, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'Hiyori. Mais il en doutait, et s'il s'agissait d'une personne vivante, il resterait seul avec son amour qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer. Voyons voir... Kofuku ? Non, il ne semblait pas éprouver quoi que ce soit pour cette fille aux allures enfantines. Certainement pas Bishamon, qui avait manqué de peu de les tuer tous les deux. Il frissonna d'effroi malgré lui en repensant à leur course poursuite. Une des filles du temple de Tenjin ? À moins d'être aveugle, il n'a jamais remarqué quelque chose dans le comportement du blond vis-à-vis des prêtresses. Pensant qu'il avait fait le tour de toutes les filles que son Shinki pouvait connaître, il décida de s'essayer à son idée, et se concentra pour lui extirper ses pensées.

« Tch'... Je suis sûr que cet idiot de dieu en survêt' est en train de dormir sur un banc, recouvert de papier journal en guise de couverture... Même si c'est un peu cliché »

Alors c'est ce que ce gamin pensait de lui, un idiot de dieu qui roupille sur un banc tel un SDF ? D'accord, il le savait déjà, il le lui avait dit par le passé, mais d'en avoir la confirmation le rendait...triste ? Il se sentait mal que le petit blond pense à lui de cette manière.

« Enfin, il est gentil quand même. Merde, je voulais passer le voir hier mais Hiyori m'a retenu avec ses cours... Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, mais qu'il ne s'imagine pas que j'aimerais retourner à une vie de clochard ! »

La fin de ce qu'il venait d'entendre le fit sourire, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris le début... Il le trouvait gentil ? Sans doute parce que malgré que celui-ci l'ait fait souffrir comme il l'a fait, il ne l'a pas abandonné pour autant, et l'adolescent ne sait toujours pas s'il pourra un jour être pardonné, il est même devenu un peu timide en sa présence. Mais le dieu n'a pas réussi à lui rentrer dans le crâne qu'il voulait que tout soit oublié, et qu'il était heureux qu'il ait compris ses erreurs et se soit calmé. Il va devoir lui répéter un bon nombre de fois avant qu'il ne le comprenne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette impression ? On dirait que... quelqu'un entend ce que je pense. »

Ah. Bien sûr. Faire une chose pareille comportait forcément un risque, comme le fait que la personne sur écoute se rende compte qu'elle l'était.

« Pas grave. Personne ne peut m'entendre de toute façon, j'ai qu'à penser à haute voix. »

... Merde. Le brun sentit son "espionnage" prendre fin, et décida d'aller attendre le blond au temple qu'il a élu comme étant son dortoir.

Non, il allait se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il alla donc en direction de la maison d'Hiyori.

xXxXx

Un certain blond aux yeux orangés marchait dans une rue, les mains nonchalament placées dans les poches de son pantalon. Le printemps de cette année était plutôt agréable, aussi n'avait-il pas eu besoin de mettre l'épais anorak qu'il a dû supporter tout l'hiver, ni _le_ _bonnet_. Il ne le disait pas, mais ce bonnet l'agacait vraiment, tant de sa forme que de ses affreux motifs. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement, après tout c'est le seul dieu habillé en joggeur qu'il connaissait qui lui a donné ses premiers vêtements. Ceux qu'il a aujourd'hui sont ceux qu'Hiyori lui a acheté, disant – et elle n'avait pas tort – qu'il ressemblait presque autant que Yato à un SDF avec ce qu'il portait. D'ailleurs il était en route pour aller le voir, Hiyori était au lycée et n'avait donc aucune raison de le retenir chez elle, même si le soir-même elle lui ferait sans doute part de ses cours de la journée. Quand il apercevait enfin les marches du temple qui servait de lit à l'auto-proclamé dieu, une sensation étrange lui avait parcourut l'échine, comme si quelqu'un observait ses pensées. Il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cet imbécile de dieu, qui était cependant capable de lui faire un coup tordu de la sorte. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, il préféra marmonner ses pensées, bien qu'il pourrait simplement parler, mais l'idée que Yato le surprenne à parler seul l'effrayait un peu.

_ Si c'est vraiment lui, un dieu va mourir dans peu de temps... Ce sale SDF qui se prend pour un dieu !

Il avait prononcé la fin un peu plus fort, sans pourtant le vouloir.

_ Je suis sûr que juste quand Hiyori ne me retient pas, il sera pas là. Je ferais peut-être mieux de me dépêcher...

Sur ce, il se mit à courir, gravit rapidement les marches, et se retrouva devant un temple vide, essoufflé.

Il s'approcha du banc sur lequel dort habituellement le dieu, appuya une main dessus et frappa les planches du plat du poing de l'autre, étant pourtant étonnament calme, il ne savait pas à quoi était dû ce geste. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait mis aucune puissance, c'était juste poser son poing un peu violament.

_ Quel con... Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ce dieu à cinq yens ?

Il entreprit de l'attendre, mais n'en avait pas envie. Il retourna donc sur ses pas, comptant faire un détour par le parc le plus proche, aurait-il une chance de tomber sur le dieu semi-chômeur.

xXxXx

Yato n'avait pas croisé l'adolescent blond qu'il cherchait, et il était arrivé chez Hiyori. Dans la chambre où le gamin dormait, il y avait moins de bordel que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Ce n'était pas pour autant aussi propre que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il s'approcha du bureau, et examina le cahier qui y était posé. Ce devait être celui où il étudiait les cours de la jeune fille, pensa-t-il. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un cahier de brouillon finalement, et il le feuilleta, regardant l'écriture saccadée à certains endroits, et ne fut pas surpris de trouver, écrit sur une page entière, "Comment j'aurais pu imaginer qu'un SDF auto-proclamé dieu m'utilise en tant qu'"arme divine" pour tuer des bestioles qui peuvent être aussi grosses qu'un bâtiment et que les trois quarts de la civilisation ne voient pas ?!", et au dos de la page "En plus je suis mort, j'ai oublié mon ancienne vie et suis encore plus invisible que l'homme invisible lui-même !". Il sourit en lisant quelques autres phrases du même type, mais afficha une mine moins satisfaite en voyant sur la dernière page écrite : "Je vais sans doute le rejoindre, j'espère juste qu'il sera d'accord pour que j'aille avec lui, après to-" il essaya de déchiffrer la suite, apparemment l'encre aurait bavé et rendu le reste illisible, mais il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant. Malheureusement, seule la fin pouvait être lue "j'irai le voir demain pour lui demander.", il regarda le haut de la page, et eu la chance que la date y soit notée : celle d'avant-hier. Soupirant, il reposa le cahier, et se saisit d'une feuille qui traînait et d'un stylo, puis écrivit un mot au blond qui le verrait en rentrant. Il laissa la feuille en évidence sur le cahier et partit.

xXxXx

Arrivé dans la chambre du frère d'Hiyori qu'il occuppait depuis un moment désormais, il regarda distraitement par la fenêtre, d'où l'on voyait qu'il faisait encore jour, puis se dirigea vers le bureau et son regard fut attiré par une feuille blanche posée en travers de son cahier :

« Salut Yukine, je tenais à te dire : si tu veux être l'arme divine d'un autre dieu, il faut que tu viennes me voir d'abord pour que je t'enlève ton nom.

Sauf qu'il est HORS DE QUESTION que je te laisse partir. Tu n'iras pas chez ce vieux dieu de la littérature, je me fous de ce que tu penses tu restes avec moi !

-Le seul et l'unique "dieu en survêt'", comme tu aimes m'appeler.

P.-S. : Je t'attends au temple du vieux si tu veux me voir. ... Me demande pas comment je le sais.»

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler en lisant ce mot; il ne comptait absolument pas rejoindre le dieu de la littérature, mais retourner vivre avec lui. Rien ne pourra l'empêcher de continuer à penser que ce dieu de la guerre est un imbécile.

Enfin, il avait une meilleure idée que de retourner dormir dans le temple : Hiyori accepterait sûrement de les héberger tous les deux, et tant pis s'ils devaient partager la chambre de son frère, c'était mieux que de savoir Yato avec pour compagnie la solitude, et sans doute les fréquentes apparitions de Nora...


End file.
